


free and young (and we start to feel some of it)

by thor_odinson



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Feels, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Post-War, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor_odinson/pseuds/thor_odinson
Summary: They walk home together, they fought the war together, they'll be okay together.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Kudos: 40





	free and young (and we start to feel some of it)

The snow crunches softly beneath every step they take. Clover clutches Qrow’s hand tight; even though the snow is only lightly dusting the ground, he’s terrified that he’ll slip and fall. They walk in synchronicity — left, right, left, right — their entwined hands swinging between them. 

Clover feels at peace. The war is over and they all made it out alive. James’ true colours shined through and he took some time to process it and get over what they had. That was almost a year ago now. How times have changed since then. Now he’s walking with Qrow through the snow back to their little apartment. It’s nice and steady and he loves it. 

Qrow squeezes his hand, stopping in his tracks. “Wait,” he mutters. He reaches up and brushes the coat of snow off of Clover’s hair. “I don’t want you to catch a cold, babe.”

Clover laughs. “Some snow in my hair won’t do much more than make my hair wet, darling.” His heart swells at Qrow’s concern anyway. 

They reach their door, and they both fumble in their pockets for their keys. Clover beats Qrow to it, and sticks the key in the lock, laughing. He steps inside, sighing.

This is his home now. His space. That he shares with the most important person in his life. He doesn’t ignore the fact that some part of him misses James. They’d shared so much over the years. But then James became a dictator and only thought about his own needs and wants. Clover couldn’t stay with someone like that. He certainly couldn’t stay with someone who willingly shot an unarmed child. 

Qrow looks at him questioningly. “You okay? You seem off in your own little world.”

He smiles back. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking about how my life has changed since the war ended. You know?”

They move to sit in their living room. Clover puts his feet up on the ottoman and Qrow slings his own legs over Clover’s. The TV plays a game show. Neither of them are paying any attention to it. 

“I know,” says Qrow, reaching for Clover’s hand. “I think… I think we both came out of that pretty shaken up, especially given… the General’s later actions, but–” he smiles over at Clover “–we have each other now. The kids are okay. Salem is gone. We’re doing alright for ourselves.”

Clover sighs. “Yeah. Yeah we are. I just wish… I miss him. I don’t know how to stop missing him.” He doesn’t meet Qrow’s eyes. 

Qrow doesn’t say anything. Clover just manoeuvres himself to lie next to him and rest his head on Qrow's chest. “It’s going to be okay. We’ll get over him together. With time, it'll get easier. I promise you.”

Clover gives him an almost smile. He wraps his free arm around Qrow’s body, and entwines their legs. He presses a kiss into Qrow’s charcoal hair, closing his eyes. It’s going to be okay. With Qrow, he can take on the world.


End file.
